Stryker
|title=the Pirate Captain |combat=ranged |star=3 |cost=yes |ccost=599 |acost=27500 |scost=80 |skinnum=0 |describe=The one-eyed Captain Stryker is a man-shaped raccoon, people know him for his treachery and cunning. Don't underestimated him for his gunnery's been proved to be very lethal. |role=Magician |category=Magic |season=One }} |skill2_odesc=When activated normal attacks poison targets. Poisoned enemies take continuous magic damage over time. |skill2_sdesc=For 6 seconds, every attack poisons its targets, causing them to take continuous damage. |skill3_name=Run Stryker Run! |skill3_feature=Passive |skill3_type= |skill3_odesc=Periodically Stryker's MVT SPD will temporarily increase. |skill3_sdesc=Passive: Increases MATK. Periodically your speed will temporarily increase. |skill4_name=Piranha Attack |skill4_feature=Active |skill4_type=Magic |skill4_odesc=Casts a pool of water, after a short delay a deadly piranha emerges dealing damage and stunning all targets in range. |skill4_sdesc=Casts a pool of water, after a short delay a deadly piranha emerges dealing damage to nearby enemies and and stunning them. |stage_aura_name=Magic Shield |stage_aura_desc=Aura: Increases MDEF of nearby friendly Legends. |overview_skill1=skill1 |overview_skill2=skill2 |overview_skill3=skill3 |overview_skill4=skill4 |stage_skill1=skill4 |stage_skill2=skill1 |stage_skill3=skill2 |stage_skill4=skill3 |arena_skill1=skill2 |arena_skill2=skill1 |arena_skill3=skill3 |arena_skill4=skill4 |skill1_desc_lv1=Launches a toy missile which deals 125 area damage and decreases target'(s) MVT SPD by 20%. If missile explodes near you, Stryker takes damage. |skill1_desc_lv2=Launches a toy missile which deals 220 area damage and decreases target'(s) MVT SPD by 25%. If missile explodes near you, Stryker takes damage. |skill1_desc_lv3=Launches a toy missile which deals 315 area damage and decreases target'(s) MVT SPD by 30%. If missile explodes near you, Stryker takes damage. |skill2_desc_lv1=For the next 7''' seconds, normal attacks poison targets. Poisoned targets take '''25 magic damage per seconds for 3''' seconds. |skill2_desc_lv2=For the next '''7 seconds, normal attacks poison targets. Poisoned targets take 45 magic damage per seconds for 3''' seconds. |skill2_desc_lv3=For the next '''7 seconds, normal attacks poison targets. Poisoned targets take 65 magic damage per seconds for 3''' seconds. |skill3_desc_lv1=Every 9 seconds, Stryker's MVT SPD is increased by '''20%, lasts 4 seconds. |skill3_desc_lv2=Every 9 seconds, Stryker's MVT SPD is increased by 30%, lasts 4 seconds. |skill3_desc_lv3=Every 9 seconds, Stryker's MVT SPD is increased by 40%, lasts 4 seconds. |skill4_desc_lv1=Casts a pool of water, after a 1''' second delay a deadly piranha emerges dealing '''335 damage to nearby enemies and stuns them for 1.5 seconds. |skill4_desc_lv2=Casts a pool of water, after a 1''' second delay a deadly piranha emerges dealing '''455 damage to nearby enemies and stuns them for 1.5 seconds. |skill4_desc_lv3=Casts a pool of water, after a 1''' second delay a deadly piranha emerges dealing '''575 damage to nearby enemies and stuns them for 1.5 seconds. |skill4_desc_lv4=Casts a pool of water, after a 1''' second delay a deadly piranha emerges dealing '''690 damage to nearby enemies and stuns them for 1.5 seconds. |skill4_desc_lv5=Casts a pool of water, after a 1''' second delay a deadly piranha emerges dealing '''690 damage to nearby enemies and stuns them for 1.5 seconds. }} Spotlight Various information that highlights features about this Legend: * MagicalGirlFab's forum post Image Gallery Stryker.jpg Stryker Available.png Stryker Sale.png Legend Training.jpg Happy Labor Day.jpg The Game Huntah Ad.jpg Stryker Sub Banner.png Stryker Background.jpg Stryker Pose.png Stryker Image.png Stryker Shard Icon.png Stryker Trial Card Icon.png Obtaining Stryker.PNG